


Two Finches

by darwinh8r69



Category: Charles Darwin - Fandom
Genre: 3, Angst, Cousin Incest, Darwin - Freeform, Death, F/M, Family, Fluff, Kid - Freeform, Love, Natural Selection, Science, WHY WAS T HAT ALereADY A FUKING TAG, idfk, sin- freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:55:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5697481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darwinh8r69/pseuds/darwinh8r69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything in Charles's life could be clearly defined by science, except for love...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Finches

charles had always said that natural selection cleans up a species and life occurs and continues when there is variation in genes provided by different parents from a species,,,.......,,,,,,,.,.,  
and he married his FUCKING COUSIN

**Author's Note:**

> im so m ad


End file.
